A New World Transformation
A New World Transformation is the first episode of Season 1 of The Mr. Conductor and Sagwa Show. It first premiered in March 1, 2004. Plot Hidden within Shining Time Station, is a taped up warp zone that has the power to pull the entire Shining Time Station into it and fuse it with another world different from it in a different year. However after a cleaning job, Mr. Conductor (protrayed by Ringo Starr) accidently trips and ends up opening the portal which ends up sucking in the entire Shining Time Station (just go with it). Meanwhile on Qing Dynasty, China, Sagwa Miao (protrayed by Holly G Frankel) is going about her playing activities with Hun Hun, as she starts to notice China is looking more 1989 then 1860's-1910's. At first she shrugs it off and gets on with her fun. However after a near fall in the pond, the two heroes finally meet and introduce to each other. First, Sagwa introduces Mr. Conductor to her family and friends. And then, Mr. Conductor introduces Sagwa to Stacy Jones, Hoarce Schemer and Billy Twofeathers. And lastly, Mr. Conductor tells Sagwa a lot of Thomas stories all day (we only see the first Thomas episode, Thomas Gets Tricked), so Sagwa would know all about Thomas the Tank Engine. Meanwhile, Tai Tai's Sleeve Dogs, Ping, Pang and Pong, hate Mr. Conductor and wanted him dead. They soon discover the picture of Mr. Conductor (the same one from Double Trouble and Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin), and discover a container of gold dust, which was used by Mr. Conductor. They sprinkle some of it into the picture, causing the Evil Twin to come back to life. While finding ways to get rid of Mr. Conductor, they cause havoic across the Foolish Magistrate's Palace which was now fused with Shining Time Station. Sagwa finds out, and tells Mr. Conductor and Sheegwa what happened, and tells the Thomas story "Heroes", which the muddle reminds her of. After that, they make up a plan to defeat the Sleeve Dogs and the Evil Twin. They decide to get Dongwa, the mice, Fufu and the alley cats for help. And together, they do voices of ghosts inside the palace, scaring the wits out of the Sleeve Dogs and the Evil Twin. The Sleeve Dogs and the Evil Twin freak out an crash into a containers of glue, causing glue to go over the Evil Twin, turning him back to a picture, and causing the Sleeve Dogs to get covered in glue. Everyone cheers and celebrate, while the Sleeve Dogs are sticky and covered in glue. Everyone hides, while The Magistrate and Tai Tai find out what the Sleeve Dogs have done. They scold the Sleeve Dogs for what they have done, and order them to get grounded for 2 days. That night, Sagwa speaks with Mama and Baba about her first time meeting Mr. Conductor. Mama and Baba are glad she made a new friend, and Sagwa says goodnight and goes to sleep. Characters *Sagwa Miao (Holly G. Frankel) *Dongwa Miao (Michael Dietz) *Sheegwa Miao (Jesse Vinet) *Fufu (Rick Jones) *Shei Hu *Shei Mei *The Third Mouse *Jet Jet (Erik Von Detton) *Wing Wing (Michael Yasmurch) *Hun Hun *Lik Lik *Ping *Pang *Pong *The Foolish Magistrate (Hiro Kawanga) *Tai Tai *Cook *Reader *The Three Daughters: Bado, Luik Do and Huang Do *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Cousin Conductor (George Carlin) *Stacy Jones *Billy Twofeathers *Hoarce Schemer *The Evil Twin Notes *Thomas Stories: Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) and Heroes (Holly G Frankel as Sagwa Miao). *The Evil Twin's glue iccident is a reference to "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin".